humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Referral of a Lifetime
A while back, I had the good fortune to attend a meeting of managers and consultants at Microsoft's downtown regional headquarters in San Francisco, where the focus was on their project management software. I had been to this gathering numerous times in the past and enjoyed every meeting. On this particular occasion, I knew that a representative of a company I had been referring business to would be attendance so that we could discuss a variety of issues. While I expected solid results from my past efforts, the report he handed me indicated that I had not only generated a staggering amount of revenue for the firm, but that I had earned a huge referral fee. In fact, it would turn out to be largest one-day financial windfall of my life. It turns out that in one fell swoop, I earned over $20,000, when in the past my biggest referral payday had been $3500. Though I expected a similar amount this time, instead I garnered a 700% increase. What happened? For over a month, I was unable to figure out what I had done to attract this most startling amount. I knew it wasn’t mere chance or dumb luck, for I don’t believe in such things. Nor did I believe it came about because of something obvious or outward I had recently done. Normally, I am able to make the association between the inner cause and the outer result, but in this case, there were no obvious clues. That is, until a friend of mine helped me see the light. It turns out that over the past several years, I have had a number of conversations with the owner of the firm; dating back to before we had a business relationship. On several occasions, I expressed my admiration for his exceptional technical skills and knowledge, as well as his winning demeanor. Each time, I indicated that he had the qualities for great success in life. In response, he offered his genuine thanks and appreciation. But what my friend helped me realize was that my persistent goodwill towards the owner came back in the form of that huge referral fee! Not only was the amount large (and is still expanding to this day), but the quality of the companies who signed on with them was remarkable. In fact, through a series of unfathomable events that I initiated, the company was able to secure a huge contract from the biggest telecommunication firm in the United States. As we see, life opens up marvelous conditions when we express our heartfelt goodwill towards others. It addition, if our concern, good intentions, and benevolence, is unwavering and constant, then it can attract unprecedented results, as we saw in this episode. One interesting aspect of this dynamic is that the life response results often come in the form of money. When we relate positively to people, when we encourage others, when we are happy for their success, -- devoid of personal or mercenary motives -- life tends to push money in our direction, often in floods. But why does this happen? It turns out that acts of goodwill put us in touch with universal powers, including the cosmic force that money represents. When we give of ourselves through our goodwill, that power flows in our direction. And if we sustain it, expressing it continually over time, money will come in torrents. That truth was never more powerfully illustrated than that day when I received my referral fee of a lifetime. --Roy Posner 14:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) See also other Case Studies on Life Response Category:Case Studies:Life Response ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category: Life Response